


Peterick(+jandy)

by piercetheemoclub



Series: Gay Band One-Shots [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jandy, M/M, Peterick, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, a little smut, but it's not that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercetheemoclub/pseuds/piercetheemoclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Why am i like this?"-Pete heard when he was just outside the door to Patrick's room.<br/>"Why are you like what?"- Pete asked Patrick feeling awful when thinking what could possibly be going through his best friends mind."It doesn't matter"-Patrick said,looking down,looking embarrassed,but also kinda sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peterick(+jandy)

"'Why am i like this?"-Pete heard when he was just outside the door to Patrick's room.

"Why are you like what?"- Pete asked Patrick feeling awful when thinking what could possibly be going through his best friends mind."It doesn't matter"-Patrick said,looking down,looking embarrassed,but also kinda sad.

"Patrick, please talk to me. What is going on"-Pete asked Patrick anxious about his answer.

"It's just....look at me".-Patrick said,with his head still down. "I'm so fat"-he said so quietly that Pete almost didn't hear him. But he did.

"What did you just say?"- Pete said angry at himself while he remembered all the times he jokingly messed around with Patrick about his weight.(He remembered how,when he joked about Patrick's weight,Patrick would laugh with him,but after,he'd look kinda sad. Pete hadn't thought much of it back then,but now he realised he should have thought about why Patrick looked so sad."Is it my fault?"-Pete asked in the verge of tears."No,Pete,no. Nothing is your fault."-Patrick said. "It's mine. I shouldn't eat so much and i should exercise more and i should try harder,but i don't,because i'm a good-for-nothing piece of- STOP!-Pete yelled.

"You are not a good-for-nothing piece of i don't know what you were gonna say"- Pete said as he leaned just a tad bit closer to Patrick. "You do the best you can and you are healthy and that's the important thing"- Pete said trying to do his best to help his best friend, the one he secretly loved. "Don't try to make me feel better."- Patrick said. I don't want your pity. Can you please go? Pete was shocked to say the least,but he wouldn't give up. "No,i can't go. And i won't. You're beautiful and i'm not leaving until you see that."-Pete said,moving even closer to Patrick. "Please leave. Please stop wasting your time on me. Please.Please.PLEASE"- a crying Patrick muffled as he sank to the floor. Seeing him like this broke Pete's heart,but he knew he wasn't leaving any time soon. Pete got down on his knees, moved Patrick's face in order to look him in the eyes but Patrick pulled himself away. Pete then repeated that action using a little bit more power. Patrick's gaze finally met his."I am not leaving you. I am not wasting my time with you"- Pete said, not trying even a little bit to hide his feelings. "Why?-Patrick said. Pete was confused. "Why what?" "Why do you stay? Why do you even try?" "Because i fucking love you, that's why."- Pete said as he faced a really confused Patrick.Patrick didn't know what to say,he didn't know what to think,he didn't know anything at that moment. All he could do was run. Pete followed him, he needed to be sure that Patrick didn't hate him. As soon as Patrick started running,he realised he had nowhere to go. It was getting cold out and he didn't have anything but a t-shirt on. So he just ran down the street,to a house that has been abandoned for years but still looked nice(he loved playing there as a child) and he hid in the shed. He knew running away was the wrong thing to do,but couldn't get himself to go back. So he sat down on the dirty floor,put his knees to his chest,and he felt all the emotions from before come flooding back. Before he knew it,he was lying on the floor,crying his eyes out. He was crying because he felt he was being messed with. He thought Pete was lying just to have something to laugh about. He couldn't believe the love of his life, the only person he ever loved could love him back.He thought maybe Pete found out he liked him,and wanted to make fun of him for it. He felt too ugly to be loved.

Pete finally found him. He tried to run again but Pete grabbed him from his wrist and pinned him against the wall, facing him. "Please tell me you don't hate me. I know you would never love me. I know i am not good enough for you but please tell me you don't hate me" -Pete trying to catch his breath. Patrick didn't know what to say. The love of his life is standing in front of him,not only telling him he loves him,but on top of that,Pete thinks that he's not good enough for him. "Why would you say something like that? How could you even think that you're not good enough for me?"

"Look at you and then look at me. I am an asshole and you are the boy next door. You are a total sweetheart and i....I'm me"- Pete said trying to hold back his tears.

"Yeah,you're you,as in,an amazing guy who i don't deserve. Please Pete,don't cry."-Patrick said,wiping away a tear from Pete's eye before it even started to fall. And then before Patrick even realised what he was doing, he leaned forward and crashed his lips to Pete's.Pete kissed back,slowly at first,but as the atmosphere got heated,the kiss got harder,filled with lust. And as the atmosphere got heated they both got hard and starting taking their clothes off, they started touching and kissing each other all over their bodies, exploring every inch of each other. Pete then slowly slid his hand up the inside of Patrick's thigh while he looked him dead in the eyes,almost asking for permission. Patrick moaned a quiet 'yes' and Pete starting palming him at first and then he started jacking him off. Slow and steady at first and as the room got filled with Patrick hot moans he went fast and sloppier until Patrick finally came into his hand. "P-Pete,we don't have lube or c-condoms"-Patrick pants. "Let's go back home,then" -Pete whispers in Patrick's ear as they both get dressed really quick, still hot and bothered of what had just happened.They got dressed and practically ran to the house,and started kissing again as soon as they walked in. Patrick broke the kiss for a tiny bit to grab condoms and lube from his drawer and they started making out again,this time a bit more needy,as they crashed to the couch. Pete being on top of Patrick started nibbling on his neck and didn't stop until he left a hickey to claim his territory all while Patrick was a moaning mess. Pete then settled between Patrick's legs,his hands on Patrick's button and zipper in a split second,undoing them both with ease. He tugged Patrick's pants down and off,leaving him only in his boxers. He then proceeded to take off his underwear, he looked at Patrick asking for permission to enter. When Patrick nodded yes he put the condom on his already hard dick and lubed up Patrick's entrance. Seeing the need in Patrick's eyes,Pete slowly pushed his length all the way in,savoring every little gasp and whine that escaped Patrick's mouth. Once he was fully inside,he paused to kiss Patrick briefly before he began to move in and out. Patrick was screaming from pleasure and Pete couldn't stop moaning.Before he knew it he came, he came hard in his condom and collapsed on top of Patrick.Patrick came immediately after,screaming Pete's name and Pete found the strength to pull out of Patrick and lay down next to him. Patrick's brain was slightly fuzzy as he smiled at Pete."I love you"-he murmured,cuddling into his chest. Then they heard a noise, it was Joe and Andy coming walking in the living room. They wer- OH MY GOD- they were making out. "WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?"- they all said at the same time." Are you guys making out? Since when are you together?"-Patrick asked,slowly getting up." Are you kidding me,are we really gonna talk about us right now? YOU HAD SEX WITH PETE!!"-Andy wasn't even that mad,just amused. "Yes, we had sex but it was kinda obvious we had a thing for each other and that it would happen sooner or later. How on earth did this happen?!?!"- Pete said pointing towards Joe and Andy holding hand."I'm not really sure how it happened,it just....did"-Joe said. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?-Andy basically screamed like a little girl. I've had a thing for you for years,how did you not know that?"

"Wait, WHAT?!?!? I hadn't noticed anything, i thought you were just really nice to me.-Joe said to Andy. "Talk about friendzoned"- Pete whispered at Patrick while laughing. "I heard that and you might wanna put some clothes on mister smarty-pants" -Joe said at Pete a little annoyed. "Well unless you wanna see me naked,i suggest you get out."-Pete tried to put on a seductive smile,but all that did was make everyone laugh.


End file.
